Cloud services are becoming increasingly popular. Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) is a cloud service and has its own specification of roles and permissions. Application programming interfaces (APIs) associated with SaaS may not be generic and vary from provider to provider. As a result, a setup on one particular SaaS may therefore be different than a setup on another SaaS. Therefore, role-based access control may be difficult to implement, especially across multiple SaaS or cloud service platforms.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with conventional role-based access control technologies as applied to SaaS infrastructure.